Heaven Help Us
by wolfbane17
Summary: After a terrifying incident in Colombia, Troy,Gabriella and their families and friends are shaken to the core.Can love really conquer all or will they be lost forever?Full summary inside. Troyella, Zepay, Chaylor. rating may go up.
1. Trailer

This is my first HSM story on this site. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters (though I wish I did), but Adrian Bale and Carin Strauss are all mine. Yay me, I suppose...

Summary:

When a terrifying incident in Colombia occurs, Troy, Gabriella and their families and friends are shaken to the core. Can love really conquer all or will they be lost forever? Can Troy really find his way through the pain and the trauma? Can he and Gabriella learn to sing with their hearts together again? And how badly will their journey affect their friends and family, those who love them the most?

Troyella, Zepay, Chaylor,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bold, **_movement, _dialogue

**Someone once said...**

_Troy and Gabriella are playing and rolling around in the sand at the beach_

**That what doesn't happen in a lifetime...**

Gabriella: Isn't this great Troy? My Decathlon team is going to compete internationally! This is our once in a lifetime chance!

Troy: That's awesome Gabi! Where are you guys going to compete?

Gabriella: It's in Santa Fe de Bogotä, Colombia. You'll come with us won't you?

Troy: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

_Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella and kisses her_

**...In a minute...**

_Troy and Gabriella are holding hands and boarding a plane, followed closesy by Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke and their parents, laughing at Chad's poor Spanish._

**...In a day...**

_Chad and Zeke are throwing water balloons at Sharpay and Taylor_

_"Chad! You jerk!" Sharpay screams and picks up a watering can_

**...In a week...**

_Gabriella is running through crowded market streets, people are running and screaming all around her._

_"Troy! Troy, where are you?"_

**...In a month...**

_Troy is running, weak and tired, in tattered and bloody clothing through the jungle, breath coming in ragged gasps_

_"Ai esta! GET HIM!" Men shout behind him, hunting him._

**...In a year...**

_Gabriella is sitting on the floor, crying, pleading with a hysterical Troy_

Gabriella: Why won't you let me help you Troy? What happened to you?

Troy: Life is what happened to me Gabriella! Cruel and merciless life! Nobody can help me! Not even you!

Gabriella: What happened to him? What happened to the Troy Bolton i knew and loved?

Troy: He's dead Gabriella...he died the minute they took you away...

**...In a century...**

_A news report is on TV, a brown haired woman looking at some papers in her hand_

_"There have been overwhelming reports of kidnapping. It is reported that over the last eight years, kidnapping has risen over 70, this data only including the reported cases, which in total account for only one tenth, or ten percent, of all kidnappings that are actually reported. There are presumably 30,000 kidnappings a year, one occuring every five minutes in Latin America. Unfortunatly, 8 out of 10 victims will never see their families again..."_

**Can happen in a second...**

_Troy, Gabriella and half a dozen more people are brought kicking and screaming, shoved into a large black van by unmasked men with guns._

**...And while you least expect it...**

_An enraged and panic-stricken Jack Bolton bursts through the American embassy_

_"Where is my son?! I want Troy back!"_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton...we don't know who took your son or where he is..."_

**From StarFanFic productions, written by Sparrow317 comes a story of angst, horror, drama, hope and the one thing that can heal all wounds if it can survive...Love.**

**Starring:**

**Troy Bolton**

_"I'm not who I was before, Gabriella. And I don't know if I ever will be..."_

**Gabriella Montez**

_"I love you Troy. We just have to see if our love is strong enough for us to survive..."_

**Chad Danforth**

_"You're not my brother!" Chad screams, punching Troy in the jaw "In fact, I don't know who you are anymore..."_

**Taylor McKessie**

_"You can't keep waiting for him Gabriella...maybe it's just time to let him go..."_

**Ryan Evans**

_"We have to keep looking for them mom! God knows we have enough money to keep the investigation going, they're our friends, we can't just forget them like nothing happened!"_

**Sharpay Evans**

_"He can't keep going like this...If he does, he won't be around for much longer..."_

**Zeke Baylor**

_"What happened to team, Troy? Where did all of that go?"_

**Kelsi Nielsen**

_"I wrote a new song for them. Maybe now Gabriella and Troy will want to sing together again."_

**Jack Bolton**

_"I don't care what it takes or who we have to kill, but we're going to get our son back!"_

**Leslie Bolton**

_"I just want Troy back, Jack! I just want our little boy back!"_

**Carin Strauss**

_"Hold on...A new report is being sent to me as we speak...apparently, the FBI has now ID'd the guerrilla group responisble for the kidnappings..."_

**Adrian Bale**

_"Sometimes souls just die, niña."_

**Heaven Help Us**

**Coming Soon...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sound interresting enough to you guys? Remember please read and review, so that I can see wheter to actually post this story. I promise it will have a whole bunch of angst, Troyella, Zepay and Chaylor. You'll get your monitor screen's worth! plus I took the time to research all the facts for my story so will be being educated and entertained at the same time!


	2. Under Her Spell

Disclaimer: Of _course_ I own HSM and all of its characters and songs...just not right now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No fair! You had a head start!" Troy yelled, kicking sand at Gabriella.

"No I didn't! I won fair and square. What? Too upset that I beat you, Wildcat?" Gabriella responded, wrapping her arms around Troy.

"Nah...you still had a head start, Gabi!"

Gabriella just snorted and lay herself down on the sand, looking at the beautiful beach before her. Troy sat down as well, gazing lovingly at his girlfriend. A sudden idea hit the basketball star and he began to sing softly to Gabriella.

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true...  
Can't take my eyes off of you!"_

Gabriella was just staring at Troy, open mouthed at his sudden show of love. Troy just smiled warmly at her and kissed her lovingly before continuing with his song.

"_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you"_

Troy stood up, pulling Gabriella with him and into the crystalline blue waters that reflected his eyes so much, dancing and splashing the water happily.

"_I love you baby! And if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby! To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby! Trust in me when I say...  
Oh pretty baby! Don't bring me down I pray-_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay!  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you..."_

"_You're just too good to be true...Can't take my eyes off of you..._" Troy finished, pulling Gabriella close to him. "I love you Gabi."

"I love you too Troy. By the way, where'd you learn that song?"

"Oh...It's called the radio my sweetheart! But if you really must know, it was written by this guy who was madly in love with this angel."

"Really? What angel?"

"The brightest and purest and most beautiful of angels...one very much like you."

Gabriella didn't, couldn't, say anything but smile. Troy smiled back at her and asked:

"How's about we surf?"

"I don't know about surfing but a good water fight seems to be in place." a sudden voice said. Troy and Gabriella whipped around only to have water thrown at them.

"Oh it's on, Danforth!" Troy replied, now recognizing his best friend's voice. He placed a squealing Gabriella behind him and sent a wave of water Chad's way. Chad yelled as the water hit him and began to flap more water to his friend, laughing madly. A wave hit him from the left and he turned to look at Taylor who had now joined the waterfight.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Who says? Just 'cause I'm you're girlfriend doesn't mean I can't throw water at ya!" Taylor said, splashing more water at her boyfriend.

"Nobody splashes my bro' but me!" Troy exclaimed, sending a large wave that knocked Taylor into the blue water.

"Hey!" Chad said, turning on Troy. Gabriella, who had until now been watching peacefully, decided that it was time to join the action. She helped a spluttering Taylor up and divulged her plan.

"Girl! Your boy is sooooo dead!" Taylor said, sending a glare to a splashing Troy. More friends coming over the beach hill caught her attention and she said to Gabriella, "Come on! It's time to show these boys why girls with brains win it all!"

Taylor and Gabriella got out of the water as quietly and as quickly as they could. The still splashing and laughing duo of Troy and Chad didn't even notice. The two scheeming girls made their way to the rapidly approaching Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi. They quickly pulled Kelsi and Sharpay away, explaining the plan. Both girls agreed, and Zeke and Ryan, both sensing that they were soon going to be attacked by the girls, launched themselves towards Chad and Troy.

"You Guys! Come on and quit fighting each other! We have to fight the girls together!"

Chad and Troy didn't pay attention until a huge wave sent all of the boys into the water. All the girls laughed and high fived each other, splashing more and sending the boys back into the water when they tried to get up again.

"OK! We give up! You win!" Zeke coughed out, only to be sent back into the blue.

"All of you guys have to admit defeat or you'll be splashed with so much water you'll grow fins!" Sharpay threatened playfully, splashing one more time to prove her point.

"Yeah! We give up, now would you quit trying to drown us!" Troy admitted rising out of the water and trying to see. All of the girls giggled when they saw him.

"Aww! Little Troylee looks like a wet puppy-dog!" Sharpay laughed, looking at the way Troy's wet hair was plastered on his face, covering his eyes and nose.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm laughing so hard." Zeke and Ryan said, also pushing their wet bangs out of their faces. The funniest one though was Chad. His soaking wet Afro had fallen all over his face, making him look more like a brown dust bunny with a body.

"Fuzzy!" Taylor squealed and shook her boyfriend's hair gently. Chad was wearing a sour expression.

"You guys cheated! If it was a fair fight we'd have won!"

"Cheated smeated! You're just sore 'cause a group of girls kicked your tushies!"

"Yeah right!" Zeke piped in "It was an ambush...a surprise attack!"

"Technically it wasn't," Kelsi defended "You and Ryan knew what we were planning, it's not our fault you couldn't get Chad and Troy to listen to you."

"She's right you guys. They beat us fair and square." Troy said simply, going to Gabriella and nuzzling her cheek.

"You're just saying that Bolton, 'cause Montez has got you totally under her spell." Zeke grinned. He quickly stopped when Sharpay sent him a glare. Chad, not wanting to get in trouble with _his_ girlfriend didn't say anything. Troy just shrugged off the coment and gave Gabriella a peck on the cheek.

"Man! I'm starving! How's about we go get something to eat?"

"Me too wildcat! But it seems to me like the losers have to buy the winners." Gabriella answered sweetly, earning thumbs-up from the other girls. All the boys groaned but Troy,

"Anything you say my angel. Anything you say..."

"I know what you mean." Chad whispered to Zeke "He is totally under her spell..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so fluffy! Well, there you go, Chapter 1 with a whole bunch of Troyelle and romance and happiness, and no angst ahead. at least for a little while. The story will definatly pick up pace later on when we get to the drama. plus, to all of you Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi fans out there (including me), this story will definitly have a heap of them, so they won't just go around with the story all Troyella centered. They all have a BIG part to play. Thanks to all reviewers, and thanks to all future reviewers. So make my day and please tell me what you think! R&R!


End file.
